Angels & Demons
by Demon Knight Revelation 18
Summary: Two new teens come to town, with great power. I suck at summarizes. Read and Review OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Two young men standing on top of fifty-one story tall building looking at the clear blue sky, around 90 degrees. They had different but somewhat same abilities; their ancestors signed a contract with the God and Devil becoming an angel and a demon. They both are 15, Caucasian, and have juvenile delinquent looks, and tribal tattoos.

The first one we have is the demon, he was about 5'10", short spiky brown hair, bluish-gray eyes; a warrior tribe symbol on covering his right shoulder. He was wearing black sleeveless hoodie, black pants with silver chains, and black Men's Demonia brand Riot-20 buckle boots. He had pierced ears two helix piercings on both ears and one Alchemy Gothic Pentanoir Stud on both lobes of his ears. And a lunar duo crest moon tribal necklace that means sharp instincts; his father bead bracelet that meant courage. Name Lucifer Judas Armstrong. People call him Luke for short.

The Angel was 5'9", black short curly hair, brown eyes, and warrior symbol tattoo on his left shoulder. He was wearing white sleeveless hoodie attached and white pants with silver chains attached, white boots. A Jewel encrusted cross, rings, and silver stud earrings. Name Gabriel Michael Griffin.

"Huh, Japan nothing but taking in the sights." Gabriel sighed, as Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Lucifer complained.

"To help those girls out." he pointed to where they could see three girls to be at the age of 14, fighting a giant robot.

"Seems like there doing fine."

"Come on, that robot giving off an extreme amount of dark aura."

"So?"

"So, you're the one that giving off your aura to the ones that don't have enough."

"Fine." Luke felt defeated, he turned on half of his powers as his eyes turned blood-red. He flipped his hood over his head that shadowed most of his face. Gabriel smiled for victory as his eyes turned yellow, flipping his hood over his head as well.

"Knew you would see it my way."

"Can't really argue." Luke leaped off the building into the sky, Gabriel followed along.

Blossom was tossed into the side of the building causing a crater in the cement. Bubbles appeared next to her comrade, her forehead was bleeding and was flowing down on her left side of her face.

"Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles had a honeyed voice, Blossom was panting hard almost out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied as she felt a sharp pain in her side as a two ribs cracked on the impact. Buttercup was flung towards her friends but caught herself in her flight pattern.

"Damn, how can we not beat him?" Buttercup got angry clenching the handle of her giant mallet.

"Don't know, seems like he got more power today." Blossom said gagged at her own words as the pain in her side increased as she tried to move. The top of the robot opened up with a laugh that was never mistaken to be Mojo.

"You silly girls don't have a chance, as I seem to have complete power. This is the end of Powerpuff Girls Z." he said manically, as he closed the top, and the arm switched out to a giant drill. Mojo thrusted the drill towards them, they readied for impact but to surprise as it did not hit them. They looked forward to find a man in a black hoodie levitating there with the drill caught in his hand and was tearing his skin apart.

"Are you ladies alright?" a pleasant gentleman voice said from the side, as they looked to see the man in the white hoodie said descending towards their level.

"I don't know, Blossom seems to be injured. And where getting exhausted to the point we might lose this fight." Kaoru said with very little breath.

"Let me take a look." he went closer towards her, using x-ray vision and examined her rib cage and skull. "You have a fractured ribs and a large cut on your head that might need stitches." he said.

"What?" Blossom freaked out.

"But don't worry Lucifer can heal you right up." he gave a gentle smile. "Right?"

Luke just ignored him as he heard his words, he pushed the drill from his hand sending the robot to slam into a building. He held out his hand that was oozing out blood and a straight-edged katana with a sharp metal blade with a dragon encrusted next to the hilt four feet in length. A quick dash towards the arms as a single slice from the katana, the metallic arm fell as he did to the other side as well making the robot completely useless. He hopped up to the glass container on the robot, letting his feet rest on the edge, he swung his blade that cut into the crevices of the container and real metal. Causing it to open to see a monkey wearing a weird-looking hat and robe, he was freaking out as he could see the red eyes of the assailant bend down. Luke laughed on what he was seeing as the dark aura was surrounding the primate, Luke rolled his eyes noticing a red button that said, _in case of emergency. _He gave a sly smile, Mojo knew what he saw and shook his head in a pleading way. Luke pressed the red button that shot off the containment tube with Mojo inside into the sky. He turned his head to see three shocked expressions, he floated back down towards Blossom who seemed to be stuck.

"What you can't get out?"

"No, I can't." she sounded irritated on his question, he got closer examining her more thoroughly to see a metal bar that was in her side and it seemed to be bent.

"You landed on iron bar that is lodged in your side, bad news its bent."

"So what does that mean? Am I stuck for life?!" She yelled.

"No, I have to pull you off."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yeah." he was being honest as it could do more damage to her, he placed her arms around his neck. His arms placed on her upper back and beneath the bar; he could feel her shaking of the terror she was about to feel. "Ready?" she buried her face in his shoulder and smelt axe cologne and shook to say she was ready. "Okay. On the count of three... Three." without hesitation he ripped her off the bent bar, she screamed in agonizing pain. She was trembling in his arms, he flew her on the rooftop as the rest followed. Placing her down on her feet but still held on as blood was flowing out like a river from the injury. "Remove the jacket." he said.

"What, why?"

"To heal your wounds." he voice went from worried too strict in a second. She carefully removed her blood covered jacket and tossed it on the ground.

"Hey! You better know what you're doing." Buttercup threatened as she saw his intense dark aura on him. Luke payed no intention to her as his left hand went to the large gash in her side. A blue light appeared from his hand to her wound as it held, he moved his hand to her ribs and held them as well with the cut on her head. She let go of him as she felt little pain on the healing, as she moved around feeling no sharp or agonizing pain anywhere in her body.

"Thank you." she bowed her head.

"Don't mention it." he held up his hand, he started to levitate off the ground before someone took hold of his hand. He glanced down to see Blossom holding onto his hand that was still torn up.

"You're still hurt though." she said softly.

"I'm fine." pulling his hand out of hers, and flew off.

"Don't worry he's just stubborn." Gabriel said before he followed.

Blossom picked up her jacket before a ringing from her belt communicator came on. She answered to see Professor Utonium on-screen.

"Girls, we just detected an immense surge of dark aura in your area."

"Yeah, we know; and he doesn't seem to be evil just a little distant." Blossom said

"Girls when you get another chance, bring him back to the lab for further studying."

"Okay Professor." they said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Momoko awoke yawning complaining on going to school today, she lazily crept out of bed. Putting on a black polo shirt with pink hearts in a straight line across her body, and a jean frilly skirt, striped black and pink socks that went to her knees, and pink shoes. She exited her house to be greeted by her also tired friends. Miyako was wearing she has a sky blue tank-top with a white heart in the middle of her shirt with a royal blue skirt and royal blue sneakers. Kaoru was wearing she wears a light green shirt. She wears black with a chain hanging out off her black jean pocket and green sneakers.

They walked to school as they entered the school hallways they noticed two new students that where american and attractive. The boy with black hair saw them and waved towards them with a smile on his face, as the other one just looked over for a quick second. Momoko fluttered over to them, with her hands behind her back getting close to them.

"Hi, my names Momoko and you two must be new here."

"Nice to meet you my name is Gabe and this sourpouse over here is Luke."

"Nice to meet you both, so what class do you have."

" ." Luke spoke, Momoko noticed the tone and it seemed familiar to her but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Wow, we have the same class together!"

"Yeah, meet you in the classroom."

"You can't go in yet, you have to wait till you're introduced."

"Seriously?"

She shook her head, Luke sighed as he leaned against the third story window. She waved over to her friends to come and join them. They strolled forward.

"So new in town." Kaoru had her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, we almost got lost coming to school." Gabe laughed.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Miyako was curious.

"New place, just nervous."

"Wouldn't call it nervous." Luke said with a low voice. "Don't like new places."

"We travel a lot." Gabriel said.

"Are you two brothers."

"No, are families know each other; are families are in the military so this is the last time I believe that we're moving." the bell rung.

"Ah, time for class see you in there." Miyako said as she ran off to class with her friends, Luke watched them as they entered the door.

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?" He still stared in the direction where the girls went.

"You were looking at the angels." Gabe said.

"Please." He rolled his eyes; he strolled into the classroom with Gabe travelling behind him.

"Ah," the female teacher with short black hair that had swoop on the back and gray eyes, who was sometimes clueless. "We have to new transfer students from America. First we have Gabriel Griffin." She gestured her hand towards him.

"Hey." He held up his hand and smiled.

"Ah, you sit in the second empty seat next to the other." Gabe shook his head and headed down the aisle sitting in the seat feeling eyes of some girls who were drooling.

"Than, we have Luc-"

"Luke." He interrupted with a stern voice as if he was in the military.

"Luke Armstrong, you sit right next Gabriel and Kaoru."

"Got it." He went down the row to his seat, he couldn't shake the thought all around him was Angels. He put his palm against his cheek, feeling murderous auras mostly from the tough jocks. He closed his eyes and not before long he fell directly asleep. A student that was tall and really muscular, he had a strong jaw with a buzz blonde hair and hazel eyes, he had a snake sleeve tattoo on his arm and scar over his left eye. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, when the teacher was facing the board. He tossed the bunched up two rows up, hitting his nose. He grumbled as he laid his arms down than his head back down, the jock threw another wedged up paper at him again but he didn't even budge again he threw. Luke this time caught and tossed it in a miss direction and , she bent down picking it up uncrumpling the sheet and it had a name on top of it.

"Mr. Jun Aoki, two hours of detention after school."

"What?" He got defensive slamming his fist on the desk, glaring back to the still asleep fifteen year-old. Jun was filling to jump out of his seat and beat the living shit out him. Jun faced forwarded clutching his fist tight and he instantly imagined him kicking Luke's ass.

The bell rung for next period, Luke stayed where he was asleep. Jun got up out of his seat and abruptly knocked Luke out of his chair, Luke squinted his eyes open to the large man standing at his desk.

"You think your such hot shit, to blame me for something." Jun accused him. Luke stood slouching his left side, he rolled his eyes.

"If I recall you were the on throwing the papers, and your fault that you had your name on it. So I can't possibly see how its my fault."

Jun had an urge to punch him out, he grasped the collar of his shirt he twist his fist lifting him 12 inches off the ground. He held out his arm which laid a fist, he was about to strike. When he sniffed in the air and it smelt like smoke, he looked down seeing his pant leg was on fire. He immediately released Luke from his grasp, he ran to the bathroom putting the fire out with hand fulls of water. Luke smiled turning his head to Gabe who looked a bit disappointed in him. Luke mumbled, rolling his eyes sitting back down in his seat, tapping his fingers in the desk. Gabe leaned over to Luke.

"Really setting his pant leg on fire?" He whispered to him

"I didn't do it I thought you did."

"Don't act stupid. That was extremely reckless behavior."

"Okay, fine so I set a little flare on his pant leg. He didn't get hurt."

"That is not the point."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." he leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"Don't do that again."

"What are you my sister?"

"No."

"Then don't treat me as a child."

"Than stop acting like one."

Gabe returned to normal position in his chair, Luke broke his pencil in two, but he really wanted to put on fire. But couldn't risk getting discovered. The girls glanced at them both, wondering what they were talking about. Momoko poked Luke's back, he turned his head seeing her.

"What were you two talking about?" she was curious.

"Guy stuff."

"That's old, come on tell me."

"Jeez, you are nosey aren't you?"

"Was it about the whole thing with Jun, just ignore him and he won't bother you."

"If he does, I can kick his ass." Luke sounded serious, but Momoko couldn't believe how confident he was to fight Jun. Jun was strong and was street fighter most times. "I could do it with both my hands behind my back." He said to himself but Momoko heard him, she puzzled by the man sitting in front of her as he turned back facing the front.

Lunch came around the corner, Luke stood up stretching his back.

"Do you guys want eat with us?" Miyako asked, them her face blistered as she couldn't stare at Luke.

"Sure, where do you want to eat?"

"Ohm, the cafeteria." Miyako said.

"Oh, thought you meant somewhere off this hell hole." Luke joked, "But we could sneak out too." Luke deviously smirked at her.

They were out by the fountain, Luke looked east, Gabe west and the girls north and south. Kaoru saw as the coast was clear and signaled them, as they rushed out of the school. They were five blocks down from the school when the girls got a troublesome feeling in her stomach.

"We should probably go back, we'll get in big trouble." Momoko feeling a bit guilty.

"Live on the wild side today." Luke said. "Girls haven't you ever played hooky before?"

"No." they lied, Gabe and Luke knew they were.

"Come on, I know this ramen shop we can go to." Luke said as they continued to walk down the streets to a place that looked like five stars outside and inside. A waitress came up wearing a long chinese red dress with a slit down her thigh with the lining of gold. Luke was a bit lovestruck as he saw her luscious curves and mouthwatering breast and plump breast, her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail. She showed them to their table which was right by the window watching people stroll by the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momoko kept staring at Luke who couldn't help but flirt with the waitress who seemed in her twenties. The waitress laughed touching his shoulder, she left to attend the other costumers who arrived. Luke watched as she strolled away, Gabe elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow." he looked over to see the girls who looked steamed at him. "What, I'm a guy. I love flirting." he was a man of sin.

"Doesn't mean you have to flirt with every girl in sight." Kaoru said sounding of jealousy.

"Oooh." Luke jokingly said with a smile on his face seeing his girl school mates face and his smile vanished. The waitress came back with drinks putting them on the table, Luke got a dr. pepper, Gabriel got a plain water, Miyako had a mango peach iced tea, Momoko had a passion fruit ice tea, Kaoru had the pomegranate blueberry iced tea. Luke glared at Momoko who he healed as he was astonished that she moving perfectly fine after her injury.

"What?" Momoko said noticing his starring.

"Nothing, just wonderin how you are liking your tea?"

"It's delicious." she simply put, feeling a bit embarrassed, but she couldn't lie. He had sex appeal that ranked over 10, his short unkempt hair, and his piercing gray blue eyes that stung at her as needles injecting her with something and she liked it. "I mean its good, but it be better with lots of sweets."

"You mean like cake, cookies, ice cream and all that sweetness." He took his menu looking at the deserts, showing her the pictures of molten chocolate cake, a cookie with vanilla ice cream on top, banana split, and etc. Momoko's mouth drooled craving the sweets on the pictures. "Order whatever you want, my treat." He smiled.

"Realy!?" Momoko was puzzled and excited.

"We can't except that." Miyako said innocently

"Yes, you can." He reassured her. "I insist." He gave them a noble smile and a small twinge of his eyebrow. Every movement with his face and the sound of his voice, the girls swooned on his thin sculptured lips.

"Well then I guess you don't mind me ordering the wing platter." Kaoru slammed her menu down, it was the most expensive thing on the menu. She tried to break his attractive smile that was irritating her.

"Make it two then." He said in a challenging way to her.

"The spiciest sauce they have." Kaoru crossed her arms with a smirk on her face, but Luke still had the smile on his face. "What are smiling at!" She yelled to him.

"Listen, I think that sauce would be too spicy for you."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure?"

"Kay, I bet if its too spicy for you... Have to come to school in your boxers."

"How did you know I wear boxers." He whistled, biting his inner cheek. "Damn how can I beat that. Oh, I know. If I win, you come to school with no underwear on and you have to wear girl clothes."

"Perv." Momoko said.

"Atleast I'm giving her clothes or I could say come to school butt ass naked."

"No, clothes would be better than that."

"Do we have a deal." He held out his hand, she looked at his hand questioning herself if she was actually going to accept it.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Gabriel warned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kaoru said.

"He could light his whole mouth on fire and wouldn't feel the burn." Knowing from experience, from seeing Luke do that when they were in middle school. She glared at Luke for a moment, thinking she could take him.

"Deal." She took his hand in hers and they shook on it.

"Little girl made with a devil."

"Little girl... Oh, you are so on." Kaoru was determined when they ordered and got their platter in front of them. Kaoru ate extremely fast so she could swallow the food better, but it didn't help when her mouth went numb but could feel the burn. She glanced at Luke who was almost down to the bottom and his mouth covered in hot sauce. Her face was red and sweaty from the heat.

"What's the matter Kaoru, your face seems a bit red. Are you feeling the heat?" She wouldn't speak as she continued to wolf down the spicy chicken down her throat. She groaned a bit, feeling the need to grab water and pour it down her throat. Luke was finished she couldn't believe it, Gabriel was telling the truth if he put fire in his mouth. Luke chuckled her a did a quick glance at Gabriel who gave him a serious eyes, Luke groaned rolling his eyes. "Kaoru I'll make you another deal, if you finish it I lose and I will do as you said. But if you don't, you still have to do it."

Kaoru eyed her plate and she only had three left, she finished the two as she was bringing the last one up to her mouth her stomach grumbled. Her stomach felt as it was going to pop in fiery explosion, she kept saying to herself. Just one more, she thought but she couldn't take it as it fell back to the plate. She took Luke's water and hers and poured it down her throat cooling off the spiciness.

"Ah, man I had a chance and I blew it." Kaoru complained rattling with her hair, before she caught the sight of a drink being poured on top of Luke's head. Luke licked his lips tasting citrus beer, the guy came over giving them a better view of the man and it was a tall man in his late thirties wearing clothes as if he was in biker gang.

"Oops, sorry it was an accident." He leaned over to Luke.

"I'm just going to say it was since you smell like a bar." He went to grab his drink.

"Oops." He sarcastically said as the full bottle of beer poured out of his hand down onto Luke's shirt. Luke's eye twitched as the glass in his hand shattered, his hand cut by shards of glass caught in his hand. "Man, I guess that was an accident too." His eyes turned attention to the girls. "How you fine ladies doin?" He leaned on the table with one arm being unstable, but when he got no answer his facial expression turned to displeased. "Whatever, ya'll just a bunch of whores anyway." He walked past Luke, but Luke took hold of the sleeve of the man's jacket and stood up and they were perfect eye level. "Let go of me."

"Apologize."

"Sorry whatever your name is." He said making weird hand movements.

"Not me, them." The girls were shocked a bit that he was putting his life at line for people he just met that day.

"Right... Like I'm going to apologize."

Luke gripped his hand tighter around this man's forearm, the man pulled out his silhouette switchblade out of his back pocket. Luke noticed the blade in the window and front kicked him in the abdomen pushing him 3 feet. The man thrusted forward with the blade in his hand, Luke turned as the blade slid behind his back; he took his wrist again, holding his head where he was looking straight into his eyes. Luke started to grip his hand tighter around the man's knife, the man wouldn't drop his blade.

"Drop it."

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer." Luke twisted his hand counter clockwise, dislocating the man's wrist; he dropped the blade to the floor. Luke put his wrist back in place and pushed him to the side, picking up the silhouette blade in his hand. Pointing it at him, giving a slick smirk on his face looking at the blade; the blade went back into it sheath. "This is a dangerous toy. You shouldn't have, so I'll keep onto it."

"Yeah, whatever man."

"Now, I want you to apologize to the three." The man had a worried and frightened expression, he looked at the girls then back the man who he just attacked. "I could always dislocate your arm, if you dont want to."

"No! I apologize, I am very sorry!" The man ran outside, Luke looked back at the handle of the blade seeing an insignia that belonged to demon hunters; he turned to Gabriel where the three where just looking at him. Luke still gazing at the insignia at the symbol than his eyes wandered to Gabriel; he quickly put the knife in his pocket, putting money on the table.

"Lets go." Luke headed towards the door, Gabriel followed behind stopping him at the door.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked him, Luke glared inside the window seeing the girls who didn't move, just staring at them. Luke took out the silhouette blade from his pocket, showing him the insignia.

"Demon hunters?"

"Yeah." he put it back in his pocket.

"Their in this town?"

"There everywhere, kind of like angel hunters."

"Well how did the guy know you were a demon?"

"Don't know maybe he has the ability to see the auras of demons and angels. I'm going to ask him." Luke was about to turn but Gabriel turned him back facing him.

"Wow, now, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, take the girls back to school; I'll be back." Luke walked off the same direction where the guy took off. Gabriel walked back in grabbing his stuff.

"Calm on." he said, motioning his head towards the door.

"Wait, where is he going?" Kaoru spurt out.

"Oh, uhm… To the doctors, for the large gash in his hand."

"Shouldn't we have gone with him?" Miyako asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, ah he knows where it is."

"But aren't you two new here?" Momoko was puzzled.

"Yes, besides we have to get back to class. Come on."

The girls felt as if their was giant secret between them, they glared at each other then back at Gabriel as they started to walk back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke caught up to the man, walking behind a group people but kept a close eye on him. He sneakily took a black and light blue hat off a rack without anybody noticing, Luke saw the man turn into a tall office building that was mostly glass. He waited until the man got into the building, he saw him get into an elevator the door closed hiding his face. Luke rushed into the building without thinking if there were more hunters around, he looked at the plaque on the wall that showed the number of the floor it stopped, floor 34. Luke pressed the button waiting for the elevator to come down, his eyes scanned his area to see if anybody was coming near. The steel doors opened he stepped inside the box that was just a metal prison cell with two straight dim lights across the roof. As the doors were shouting his eyes appeared blood red with a devilish smirk on his lips.

Ken was playing with Peach when he stopped, putting his snout in the air and growled. Ken looked to his companion.

"What is Peach?" Ken asked worriedly.

"Monster."

"Have to get the Professor!" He started to run to his house/laboratory, "Come on Peach!" He yelled back as him and Peach was ran across the grassy plain. The entered to the lab where Professor Utonium was working on a something on the computer, researching data of his upcoming project. "Papa, I mean Professor."

"What is it Ken."

"A monster has appeared in the town, the one from before." Peach said.

"Send the girls out." Professor said.

"Powerpuff girls Z da wan!" Peach exclaimed. The girls were in their seats when their compacts on their belts started to glow and blink, the looked at each other. The three raised from their seats with their hands up.

"Sensei!" the three said as the stood up raising their hand, the teacher looked towards them; as did Gabriel.

"My stomach is on fire." Kaoru said being half serious.

My brain is an icicle." Momoko held her head.

"My heart is spiraling." Miyako said.

"Go to the infirmary." The teacher said, she bowed her head giving a huge sigh. Gabriel watched them as they left the room with a weird expression on his face, he sighed feeling a great power.

"He did something stupid." He quietly said to himself.

Back at the building, Luke dodged the bullets that were coming straight at him. Some bullets grazed short, cutting his skin as one enters in his lower stomach right by his hip bone. You could hear the click of an empty mag, Luke was standing face to face with assailant smiling. Taking the knife out of his pocket and flipped it open, the edge of the point touched his cheek. The assailants face was filled with fear.

"Seems like you're out of bullets."

"Go to hell!" He yelled to him, Luke bit his cheek and did a straight punch to his stomach. He groaned in pain clenching to his stomach.

"I won't hurt you unless if you my question." He said, the man stayed silent. "Who are you?" He didn't get a response, Lucifer glanced at the knife but then thought it would be better with his bare hands. So he put it back in his pocket, and did a left hook right into his jaw. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Yuuta Fukuda."

"Good, now how did you know I was a demon?"

"It's an ability I have, that all hunters have to see the true forms of demons and angels."

"You saw my true form?"

"Yes, I was scared at first. But I sworn to kill and hunt down demons."

"How many of you are their?" Luke said threateningly.

"I don't know?" Luke did a straight palm strike to his face. "Lots, I believe. But I really don't know."

"Okay, but do you know who I am?"

"A demon."

"Close, but I'm a contractor. Your holy weapons don't work, because until the day comes. You should know this."

"Have a nice a day Mr. Fukuda." Luke walked away his eyes reverted back to normal, his extreme auru didn't show. He stopped for a moment turning back, he rushed back to him holding his throat. "You will not remember the conversation or my face." He let go of him, and Luke charged off.

The girls showed up a little later, seeing the man on the wall with vacant stare in his eyes; the girls hovered to him landing their feet on the ground. They gasped as they saw it was the man from the restaurant, they looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked looking up at him.

"No."

"What happened?" Bubbles clenched on her bubble staff.

"I don't know, I don't remember. Excuse me girls I have to go." He walked away seeming unfazed but with a sense of fear in him. After they left they felt something strange come off that guy and confused how their was a huge radiation of black aurora. Buttercup strolled around with her hammer noticing holes in one of the beamers, trickled her fingers down the cement seeing that something was in it; she took the mushroomed bullet out.

"He was shooting at someone?"

Bubbles found the black metallic pistol on the floor, she picked it up. She accidentally shot it off, hitting hitting the ceiling above, with the shock of the loud sound she dropped it. Blossom saw a droplet of red liquid on the cement floor, she bent down and placed her index and pointer finger on the red liquid and rubbed it together with her thumbs.

"I found some red liquid over here."

"That's blood you nitwit." Buttercup told her, Blossom freaked out shaking her hand wanting it to get off as she was freaking out. "Will you stop maybe the professor can analyze it." Buttercup grabbed her hand, Blossom whined wanting the blood off of her.

They flew over to the lab where they saw Professor Utonium and Ken working on the table as Peach sitting on the lab table, just watching the two work. They looked at the door that had slid open and the girl walked in.

"Good afternoon girls." The Professor said with a smile across his face.

"Did you catch the person that had the strong black aura on him." Ken was curious.

"No, he was gone by the time we got there." Buttercup sat on the couch her leg crossed the other one her arms on the end of the sofa.

"But we did get a blood sample, for you." Blossom said still grossed out trying not to vomit as it was still on her fingers, she lifted her hand that had the blood.

"That's great." The professor said, taking a cotton swab and swabbed the blood off her fingers; putting it in a plastic tube and placing it into a machine. "You can go wash your hands off now."

Blossom ran towards the bathroom extra scrubbing her hand with the whole container of soap on her hands. When she was done her hands shined of being so clean, she smiled touching her hands on how nice and pristine they were. Buttercup rolled her eyes, _it was just a little blood_, she thought to herself.

"Shouldn't you girls be getting back to school." Ken told them, they quickly changed back to normal and headed off to school.

**Back at the school...**

Luke held on to his injured arm that was oozing blood from the bullet wound, the nurse took off his belt and tied it to turrencate his arm; she pulled out some tweezers and dug into his bicep. He grunted from the stinging sensation in his arm of the bullet, she finally pulled it out and threw it in the trash can; she had a needle and a piece of string on it. Before she could stitch up the wound she sterilized it with alcohol and put it on the wound; he winced a little, she stuck the needle in his skin and stitched the gaping wound closed.

"Don't put too much strain on the stitches or it will rip out." She told him clearly, pulling off her gloves and throwing them in the can.

"Got it," he looked her in the eyes and kissed her, she blushed holding her flushed cheeks "now you're not going to remember a thing about this." He hopped off pulling back on a new black tank than putting on a button up red long sleeves, walking out of the room. He strolled back to the classroom, Gabe eyed him as Luke sat down he saw Gabriel eyeing him. Soon after the girls came back in apologizing for being late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Physical Education was next, the boys got into basketball shorts; Gabe had gold shorts on that reached below his knees with a purple tank; Luke had on black shorts and red tank that he had on showing his wound. They walked out on the field, Gabe seemed so energetic but Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Luke," Miyako said waving her hands to draw their attention "Gabe, come over here!"

Gabe started to walked over there Luke just stood there, with his hands on his hips and sighed. Gabe dragged him over to them by gripping on his forearm, he ripped his arm away when they got face to face.

"What happened to your arm?" Miyako pointed to his arm.

"I fell." He didn't wait to think before answering.

"So you got stitches when you went to the doctors?" Momoko wondered, scratching her chin.

"Yep, it was very fast."

Gabe looked at him in disbelief, and pulled Luke over to the side; his arm over Luke's neck. Gabe glanced back then went to his best friend.

"What really happened?" Gabe said with a smile.

"The fucker shot me." he sighed.

"What!" he yelled quietly. "How is it not healed?"

"Oh, geez Gabriel. I don't know. Maybe because it was a holy bullet that penetrated my arm." he motioned his hands.

"I thought holy bullets couldn't hurt you."

"Oh, no, they can; I just can't be killed doesn't mean I can't get injured."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh, is your answer you should now this."

"What the heck did you do to that guy?"

"I threatened, than I compelled him to forget what I looked like. You know same old shit." Luke started to walk back, squatting next Momoko who glared at him enquiring on what they were talking about, they seemed to have a lot of secrets.

"What were you two talking about?" Kaoru asked. The two just took one quick look at each other.

"Our business, we don't ask when you three disappear suddenly." Luke said.

A whistle blew and it was the gym teacher, a woman with long thick black hair with her bangs swept to one side and she had purple eyes. She was tall and dark with slender legs, a nice ass, and 36D breast; she made almost every guy drool seeing her in her red bloomers and tight white t-shirt that you could see her lacey bra. Luke couldn't stop gazing at the mocha colored breast as if he was mesmerized; all the girls in the class stood feeling a bit jealous that the boys were paying attention to the gym teacher more than them. Gabe wasn't attracted he waved his hand in front of Luke's face but nothing, than he snapped his finger in front of his eyes but nothing.

"_**Pay attention, you horny demon." **_Gabe said telepathically.

"_**Yes, I'm horny deal with it; I want to tap that luscious plump ass." **_Luke replied, Gabe rolled his eyes in disgust. "_**Hey don't roll your eyes at me, I'm not the one thats getting married in a couple of weeks." **_

"_**Yeah, and I'm happy that I'm going to marry my destined one."**_

"_**Yeah you're destined one, because Angels have a destined one to be married too once they are born. As for us demons we can fool around all we want." **_Luke was gloating.

"Okay, class today we are going to do 15 push-ups, 10 situps, and 4 laps around the track. And if anyone disobeys they will get punished." Gabe instantly thought Luke was going to say something after she said that, he was almost relieved but saw Luke's hand raise up. "Yes," she looked at her clipboard. "Mr. Armstrong." Gabe was praying he would say something else than something dirty.

"I would love to accept any punishment from you." he said with a wink, the teacher tried not blush; she cleared her throat.

"Mr. Armstrong, I'd advise you not to say that to your teacher."

"What? I don't bite, sort of." his smile was attractive, the coaches legs trembled trying to ignore his gaze.

"Really?" Gabe leaned to his ear, Luke just shook his head.

"2 miles you get to run."

"Oh, no not two miles." he pretended to be upset.

"Adding 12 more push ups and 15 more sit ups for your routine." She pointed at his chest.

"Yes, M'am." he sounded as if he didn't give a fuck in the world.

"Alright get into your positions." she blew her whistle.

"_**Really, Luke? You just couldn't help yourself."**_

"_**No I couldn't."**_

The got down into their positions legs straight, arms shoulder length apart, the Coach counted as they kept it up. Momoko and Miyako were having trouble as their arms started to quake and burn from going up than down; but some out of the group got out of the activity Himeko and her lackeys just sat on the bench laughing, talking about clothes, and her lackeys painting Himeko's fingernails. Everyone else was done except for Luke, the teacher was making it a challenge for him.

"One armed pushup." she told him because he looked as if he never worked out or eaten that much, as he was continuing his push ups he moved his left arm to his back and did it without anything to worry about. She gritted her teeth, as he passed the counts she made for him. "Okay, sit-ups."

Luke laid on his back with his knees bent, his arms acute to his head his fingertips touching his head; using his core to pull himself up and down. She was surprised that he was already catching up with the students, her eyebrow twitched in shock. "_This boy has stamina." _she thought. She stood their agap that he finished with the rest of the students.

"Should I start running now." She gave him a death glare, he leaned closer to her. "Thats a cute stare." he walked right passed her and started to jog, she looked around and started to jog along with her class. Luke and Gabriel where head to head as the girls were four rows behind. The boys were sprinting ahead of everyone, Kaoru was ahead of Momoko and Miyako; Kaoru slowed down a bit for Momoko was calling for her.

"What?"

"Don't you think that those two are acting strange?" Momoko asked them.

"We just meet them today we don't know much about them." Miyako said panting.

"Look at them they haven't even broken a sweat." Kaoru was trying not to catch up to them.

"That's not what I meant, I'm talking about the story Luke gave us." Momoko said.

"Yeah, he fell it happens he probably landed on something." Kaoru was finished talking and started sprinting towards them, but she couldn't catch up as they began on their second lap.

"You're getting slow angel boy." Luke mocked him, while getting ahead.

"That's what you think." Gabriel was head to head.

"Those two are fast." Kaoru had to admit, feeling as if her legs where about to give way.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Miyako stopped helping up her friend who fell again her legs feeling like jelly.

"Damn it!" She hit her hand on the ground.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself." Momoko bent down to her putting a hand on her shoulder. The boys saw them from across the track.

"We should help." Gabriel said, seeing Luke look at him.

"Fine."

They kept running they slid on the dirt, coming up to them. The two glared at them.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"She pushed herself too hard." Miyako answered him.

"I'll help her." Luke said, "grab my hand." He extended his arm, but she pushed it away.

"I don't need your help." She said coldly getting to her feet, but tumbled into Luke's arms; she quickly pushed herself away. "Just get away from me." She turned her head and started to run off.

"Did I miss something here?" He said confusingly.

"Maybe because of the bet you made with her." Gabriel turned to him, Luke rubbed his neck then looked towards her.

"Damn my good nature." He was being half serious, he bolted after her which didn't take that long he was right in front of her then skid to the side.

"Get outta my way." She didn't even stare at him, she was so mad at him she could hit him.

"No, why are you mad?"

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know, is it because of the bet we made or I was about to outshine you?" He leaned towards her. "If thats it, feel free to punch me." She clenched her hand into a fist and swung it into his jaw, his face turned but it didn't hurt.

"It's because of that stupid bet I made with you!"

"You don't have to do it alright," her eyes widened "I was just seeing if you actually accept it and it surprised me when you did."

"So I don't have to do i?"

"Yeah, I'm a pervert also a sinner. But I am a guy who is good to his friends."

"Fine."

"Good." He smirked, he was about to go off and run but stayed for one quick second. "Let's have a race."

"No." She simply said shaking her head.

"Why?"

"I've seen you run, you already did 2 laps and not even out of breath."

"Good endurance system."

"Right?" She rolled her eyes at him then started to jog, he placed his hands on his hips.

"Mr. Armstrong keep on running!" Yelled the coach who was a little way behind him.

"Yay, yay." He started running again but at a slower pace this time more of like a mortal. Gabe was wondering why he was running slower, everyone had just finished their laps and Luke had two more laps. He suddenly saw Luke stop in his tracks seeing him reach for his chest; cold sweat dripping down his face, he fell to his knees down to the floor.

"Luke!" He ran towards him, placing his index and middle finger on his throat and no pulse. He looked behind him seeing his classmates peering over. "It's fine he just lost consciousness." Which was practically true.

Luke was still in the yard but nobody was there, his eyes searched around; hearing his name being called his full name. His turned his head up seeing, the sky turning gray and fog started to cover the ground. His name being called sounding as if it was echoing from every direction, he turned around to see a tall figure with a black robe covering his face with a black cane with a silver skull with ruby-red eyes; you couldn't see the upper part of his face but you could see the row of sharp teeth in a smile.

"Lucifer." His voice was soft and cold that could make any demon tremble and why wouldn't they he was the lord of hell himself.

"Mephistopheles, why did you call me?"

"I wanted to see my favorite contractor."

"Cut the bullshit." Luke said coldly. "Why are you really here?"

"I need a favor."

"Wow the devil himself needs my help," Luke felt honored "well go fuck yourself I'm not your errand boy."

"Hm, rebellious child of mine."

"Your not my father you ass."

"But I am your master," he gripped the skull on his cane, and his eyes piercing Lucifer's soul. He yelled in pain as he felt a surge of what felt like acid go up his spine and around his body, thousands of needles penetrating his skull. He held on his to his head falling to his knees, bending over his face blistered red. "And you will do as I say. Or I will take you into hell early." He threatened his contractor.

"Fine, what is it?" He stood on one knee.

"I don't need a favor," he said as Luke growled in anger, he jumped towards Mephistopheles swing his right fist towards the demon king; Luke fazed through the body landing on the ground. "I just wanted to see my first contractor." He smiled.

The world started to shake and the sky jolting the wind howling, Luke stood with his arms crossed with a distinguished look on his.

"Just love the visits." he sarcastically said.

Luke opened his eyes seeing a light shining in his eyes holding his hand blocking the light, he lifted his upper body. Rubbing his hands over his face through his hair; seeing blue curtain with metallic rings that turned into a square by a metal bar. He turned his head left seeing Gabriel reading a book not even glancing up turning the page bending the edge of the page and closed the book that had to be more than 400 pages long.

"Well, what did he want?" He asked now looking at Luke.

"He just wants to torture me and all."

"Well, its last period... By the way and the girls suggested to walk home together." Gabe said.

"By girls you mean Momoko and Miyako, right?"

"Yeah, Kaoru didn't really care. So I'm gone, peace." He left.

"What the fuck? What just happened? Do I get a say? Bitch."

"No to all." Gabriel shouted from the door, Luke groaned falling back on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke entered the classroom, fixing his collar and straightening out his sleeves, he strolled to his desk and sat firmly in his chair; he could still feel the pain that Mephistopheles bestowed on him. Luke was used to pain that he always threw at him, but he had admit it hurt like fuck, he cracked his neck and glanced over to the side where Kaoru was sitting. He wondered why they wanted to walk home together as if they were friends, he rolled his back to the teacher confused on how he was feeling; Gabriel was his only friend but soon had to fight him in a gory battle that was coming; he never wanted to be apart of it, he didn't think Gabriel wanted it either, but they both wanted the same thing. To kill Mephistopheles and end the continuing war against contractors, true blooded demon and true blooded angels. His eyes were glazed over day-dreaming know asking himself questions. _What's happens if one side wins? Or if we're just like a game of war and leave everything in discord? If everything was going to be the same but at a cost?_

Gabriel noticed it was raining, not just rating more like storming pouring down with high velocity of wind. He saw Luke looking at the teacher but he's head was in space, he tapped Luke with the back of his hand. Luke blinked a couple of times snapping out of the gaze, he looked at Gabriel.

_**"What?" **_Luke questioned.

_**"You're makin it rain like a hurricane."**_

_**"It's not me. I swear." **_He said truthfully and Gabe believed him.

_**"If not you, then who?"**_

_**"Maybe its a normal storm, don't blame me when it starts to rain."**_

Gabriel had to take it into consideration, if a demon aura went off Luke would sense it the bell rang and class was over. The five walked to the bottom floor and water was eating up the ground, it was flooding. Gabe and Luke plopped down their backpacks and took out umbrellas that popped open.

"One of us is going to have to get wet." Gabe said.

"Yep two umbrellas, five people; I'll be the one to get soaked." Luke volunteered, raising his hand.

"No, you passed out on the track and now you're willing to get soaked." Momoko tried not to yell, not trying act if she cared.

"Yep," he patted her head, handing her the umbrella. "Come on."

"Hold up," Kaoru gripped his shoulder "we are not going to be responsible if you get a cold!" She screamed at him, brushing off her hand.

"I won't be your fault, it'd be mine since I made the decision." He smiled and started walking out in the rain.

"Luke is very," Momoko trying to put the words together.

"Confusing, womanizer, and a bit thick headed." Kaoru open the umbrella Luke gave her.

"I think his kind, sweet and protective under that layer of being a bad boy." Miyako said.

"It's all of the above." Gabriel said holding the umbrella over his and Miyako's head.

"You guys coming or what?"

They started strolling out in the rain pouring down off the umbrella, the water was a half-inch on the bottoms of their shoes. Momoko felt a bit guilty seeing her friend drenched in the cold weather , she was relieved Kaoru was holding the umbrella the wind came down hard as much like the rain. They were halfway to the bridge and you could see the water moving like raging rapids of a river, a little girl looked no more than seven having a red hair ponytail and purple eyes looking a rapids of water stream by she was amazed at the water. Luke sensed something as the where nearly close to the bridge he saw the the little girl leaning on the railing bam the price of railing disappeared and she fell in.

"Help!" She screamed out with water rising above her head, she kept on screaming out.

They all ran to the railing, the girls couldn't change with them around and they couldn't run to change then they notice something was up. Luke glanced back at Gabriel then looked at the girl that was getting further away and deeper in the water. Luke slung his backpack off and tossed it to one of the girls.

"What are you doing?" Momoko said catching his stuff her hands.

"Going for a swim." He answered as he got ahead start and ran off diving with his hands in front of him.

They were shocked when he jumped off without a thought, they went closer to the end and he hasn't come back up yet for air. Luke kicked his feet as hard as he could, he came back up up as the current pulled him, he circled his arms forward and kicked his legs he could see a little red dot out in the distance they could see a little girl no more than seven leaning on the railing wearing a rain coat her hoodie over her head; you could see strands of cherry-blossom hair blowing across her young face. Luke and Gabriel's eyes widened as they sensed something that moved lighting fast they couldn't even see what it was but, their eyes went back to the girl. The railing she was leaning on broke off in U shape, she lost her footing falling into the ice cold rapids of water.

"Help!" she screamed with all her might getting engulfed by water, they all ran over Luke sensed the demon's aurora; soon his backpack fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Miyako said picking up his bag.

"Going for a swim!" he yelled back, he slid down the side running on the concrete trying to see the girls and he did her hood was off long cherry blossom hair was going under then coming back up. He jumped off the concrete sidewalk into the water that pushed him hard trying to get to the girl; not soon he was engulfed and he couldn't get out of it, feeling as if something grabbed hold of his ankle and kept him down. His eyes turned blood red and he sent out a pulse that he could get up again, he was just a couple of inches away from the girl who drowning. "Grab, my. Hand!" he shouted getting mouthfulls of water, he got her hand pulling her close. He transported them out on the sidewalk his eyes turned back to normal, she was unconscious; he placed the edge of his palm on her chest, he pumped down three times. He placed his lips on hers and exhaled three times then pumped down on her chest; she coughed up the water. "That a girl." he picked her up princess style.

"Are you an idiot? You could have drowned." Kaoru said.

"Little bit." he said. "Hey, Gabe take the girls home while I take her home."

"Okay, come on."

"Wait, you're going to walk her home in the rain." Miyako worried about the little girls health.

"I'm going to run in the rain."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better or something?" Kaoru said with her hand on her hip.

"Goodbye." he walked away ending the conversation not even answering her, the girls were dumbstruck. They didn't even know if he would find where she lived.

"Seriously you walk away with not even answering me!" Kaoru yelled at him, but he didn't answer.

Luke was under a cover he placed his hand on top of her head, and saw what her house looked like a nice two story with a garden and pond in the back with dirt path that led to a door along the path was trees almost like a park. He dug in deeper seeing the street names, he wasn't that far from that rode; he saw an umbrella in the store right next to the exit that costed 20 dollars. He walked by the door the umbrella appeared in his right hand, he shook the umbrella loose covering both of them; he kept on walking he was right near a construction sight. He stopped in his tracks, feeling a presence near him, scoping his surroundings there was nobody just him and the little girl. He tumbled to his right with the girl in his arms as a falling metal beam came crashing down.

"What?" he had to think he couldn't risk turning on his powers, he heard a car seeing its beams. "Oh, what the fuck?" he was starting to get irritated; leaping over the car it crashing into the fence, he saw there was nobody in it.

He finally got to the house, placing her on the porch; keeping her standing. "Awake kid." her eyes slowly opened.

"What's happening? Who are you?"

"Who am I, I'm the guy who saved you from drowning. Also what's happening is that I brought you home." He knocked on the door, he heard footsteps coming to the door; seeing a mother in her early forties with red hair and brown eyes. "Hello m'am, is this your daughter." he gestured to her.

"Yes, why is she soaking wet I thought I gave her an umbrella."

"You did mommy, I lost it falling in the water."

"Falling in what water."

"The riverbank."

"How many times have I told you not go there." she took her daughter by the hand. "Thank you very much."

"For what?"

"For saving my daughter."

"How did-?"

"Well you're completely drenched as well so I assume that you jumped in to save her."

"Oh, it was no big deal." he bent down looking at the child in the eyes. "Stay safe kid."

He walked away, once she closed the door; he had to know what was going on. His eyes turned red, speeding across the sky landing on the bridge where she fell seeing the gap, he bent to his knees examining the broken railing. He stood up rubbing his chin, hearing Gabriel come up from behind him; he caught a jacket that Gabriel threw him, he threw his original jacket in the river putting on the jacket that had the assassin's creed hood; he threw it over his head.

"What's wrong, Luke?"

"The railing, it was purposely cut only for the kid, when I was taking her home; it was like suicide walking home. I felt a presence every time."

"What could it be?"

"Don't know, I suspect the mom."

"Why?"

"She figured that I saved her daughter from the raging water, comparing on how drenched I was."

"So, mommy wants her daughter dead?"

"Don't know, I'm just guessing. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'll do the same."

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls were at their separate houses relaxing, Miyako was in the bathtub she sighed feeling relieved. Knowing their was nothing better than a hot bath on a rainy day, she stepped out of the bath draining the tub. She went to her room, sitting down on a stool in front of a mirror; she dried her long blonde hair quickly putting it back into curls just they way she liked them. She heard a knock on her window, she glanced out the window to see her comrades in their crime fighting uniforms. She strolled over to the window, opening it up.

"Why are two in your Power Puff Girls uniform."

"Because an extreme dark aura appeared again." Buttercup said with annoyance as it was the second one today.

"I bet its the really nice monster." Blossom said putting her hands to her face dreaming of what his the rest of his face looked like.

"I'll be right there." she placed her glowing on and off belt around her waist. "Rolling Bubbles." She changed in a flash, and they flew off to where the aura was immersing, seeing the two boys from last time Lucifer and Gabriel outside ontop of a roof. They floated down, with their battle stance.

"Nice to meet you again." Gabriel said.

"What are you two doing, here?" Bubbles was curious. "You two could catch a cold."

"Where watching over this little girl that fell in the riverbed." Lucifer answered, standing up top of his face covered in shadows, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Wait you were there and you didn't even help." Buttercup said.

"_**Nice one Luke."**_

"I helped by getting the boy and the girl out from drowning. How do you three know about it?" Luke was playing along with their whole secret identities.

"We just heard about it." Buttercup told them.

"So why are you watching over her?" Blossom was seeking for an answer.

"Demon boy over here believes that someone was trying to get rid of the girl."

"Why do you say that?" Blossom asked.

"Because it the railing was cut like butter, no traces of a sharp object though."

"No, I mean why did he call you demon boy?"

"Because, I am a demon, just like he's an angel. Kind of how the three of you are."

"Aww, thats so sweet." Blossom coed.

"I'm not meaning a compliment, I mean it. You three are angels."

"What do you mean?"

"You immense a white aura, showing that you are one of my kind." Gabriel said.

"So you actually mean it, we are like god's angels?" Buttercup said.

"Technically speaking yeah."

"Hold on, have you always had those powers?" Lucifer asked.

"No, we each where hit by white lights that gave us our powers." Bubbles said.

"_**So they are half human and half angel?"**_

"_**Apparently so, so they aren't full angel." **_Lucifer told him.

"_**What does that mean?"**_

"_**You're the angel you tell me."**_

"_**Nephilim."**_

"_**Since they were hit by angels light that could be possible. But they don't have the healing ability."**_

"How did the other demons appear?" Lucifer asked.

"There was also black light, that gave the monsters their powers." Blossom said.

"It was Him's demon aura that separated, spreading out in the sky. But how?"

"There was a giant iceberg in the sea, and these people we know created a gun and shot off white light. Destroying the iceberg." Buttercup said.

"How did they get angel's light." Gabriel demanded to know.

"They made it, they call it chemical Z." Bubbles said.

"Hold on a thought just occured to me, how do you know about Him?" Buttercup said.

"He's the devils son." Lucifer said.

"So he was the anti-christ." They were shocked and feared that the devil himself would come for them.

"No, the anti-christ is a girl."

"Are you joking?" Bubbles said.

"No, he's serious the anti-christ is supposed to be the opposite of Jesus, including gender."

"Have you met her?" They asked.

"Me. No, Lucifer did."

"So what was Him?" Blossom questioned.

"Just one of the demon childs, out of 10."

"Ten, I thought their be more." Blossom said.

"No there's just ten and mostly girls only three where boys."

"So wait does that mean that the apocalypse is about to be here?" Blossom asked.

"No." Gabe and Luke both said at the same time in perfect unison.

"Its like in five hundred years from now."

"So wait, how old is she?"

"Fifeteen." Luke said.

"Wait everybody's getting off track, aren't you supposed to be looking after the girl." Bubbles said.

"I am, I can sense demons; there isn't one here yet." The girls looked at him with their eyebrows raised in confusion. "I meant someone other than me."

"Could we do anything to help?" Buttercup asked.

"No, we got it."

Gabriel elbowed Luke in the side, Gabriel stepped ahead of him with a warming smile.

"We love to have your help." Gabriel bowed.

"Yeah." They said.

"So what can we do?" Blossom said.

Gabriel looked to Lucifer, as he glared at him.

"Watch in windows for the mother and daughter." he said flatly, they shook their heads; heading off into different directions, they rain got even more heavier. Luke glanced down to the girls who were getting soaked, he twisted his hand. The girls glanced above their heads still seeing the rain but it wasn't hitting them.

"That was certainly nice of you." Gabriel said with a sly smirk.

"Don't want them to catch a cold." He placed his hands in his pockets, seeing the smirk of his friend. "What's the smile about?"

"You care for them, even when you act like an asshole."

"Holy shit, you cussed." Luke was shocked never hearing the angel cuss before.

"You changed the subject."

"Yep." Lucifer crossed his arms, closing his eyes focusing his sight from his energy going through the house. He saw something cross the sight it was dark shadow figure that moved too fast for him to see; Luke shot his eyes open glaring at Gabriel.

"Did you see something?"

"Yes, and whatever it was. It's inside the house." Gabriel was about to move off the ceiling, Luke crossed his arm out making the angel stop in his tracks. "Wait, until it makes its move."

"Should we tell the girls?" The angel inquired to his friend.

"Yes." The demon simply said.

Gabriel swung over to Blossom who was watching the mothers window.

"Gabriel, what is it?"

"Lucifer sensed something in the house, so keep your eyes focus on that room; if anything moves even a tissue or a curtain by itself, go after it."

"Understood," Blossom put her hand on her forehead saluting him as he went back on the roof. Seeing Luke talking to the other two.

"Keep an eye out, I saw something in their."

"Well shouldn't we move in?" Buttercup was getting annoyed.

"Not yet, we have to-." He stopped mid-sentence when a large explosion happened in the city, you could see the fire that looked like a mushroom. "Nevermind the girl, something really bad just happened." Gabriel drifted towards them along with Blossom.

"What should we do about the girl?" Gabriel had his hands on his hips, prodding for the answer.

"Forget about the girl."

"Are you fucking serious, what about-." Buttercup said.

"I said forget about the girl, there are a lot more people that need your help right now." Lucifer got into Buttercups face with venom spitting through his words that stung her. "And one girl is not worth the lives of people in that explosion."

"One of us should stay." She spat back at him.

"I'll stay." Gabriel said, interrupting their little spat.

"Fine." Lucifer bolted off in the air towards the explosion, the girls stayed for a minute.

"Your right, one should stay; know go." Blossom and Bubbles flew up in the air.

"Thank you, for taking my side." Buttercup said, she followed her friends.

Gabriel turned towards the window of the girl, paying close attention to anything out of the ordinary. But he worried for his friend Luke he could sense that Lucifer's mark was growing, but shook it out of his mind focusing all of his attention on the room. He rubbed his chin, noticing the storm was getting worse; but wasn't the only thing that didn't go unnoticed the door opened and he saw a man with a dark spirit aura. He saw the spirit conjure up a serrated blade in the palm of his hands, he rushed through the window breaking it taking the wrist of the dark spirit the growled showing its sharp fangs. Gabriel turned his head around seeing the girl awake screaming holding onto her bear, the spirit hit Gabriel sending him back out of the house in the muddy grass. The spirit took off its dark hood, it had glowing red eyes it had some resemblance of the girl.

"Daddy."

"Kimi." the father had a cold ruthless voice, "its time for you to die."

"No! Daddy!" The father was about to plunge the blade into Kimi's chest, but was grappled from behind.

"She will not die today." Gabriel through him through the door, holding out his hand having his blade ready for the preemptive strike. "Hide." Kimi shook her head, she flead off her bed only to go under it seeing only the angel's feet.

Gabriel eyes moved across the room his hand gripping the blade in his palm, he was pushed back causing an indent in the wall. The father came back in cracking his neck, the blade became bigger slashing downward. Gabriel blocked it with the blade, he smiled as he knew he was much stronger than this spirit. He pushed it back, with his speed he plunged the dagger in the spirits chest cavity where its heart lies, the father bursted into flames; disappearing.

"You can come out now." Gabriel said, the girl ran out of her bed hugging the angel.

"Thank you."

"No problem kid. Know I have to go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucifer was just above the raging inferno that was engulfing eight city blocks, from his eye view it seemed as if an earthquake struck. Street lights and phone poles laid on the cracked cement street, cars piled on top of each other jammed together. The girls finally arrived a few seconds after him, the three were horrified on what they were seeing; the girls could hear screaming out in agony. Bubbles caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Lucifer!" She screamed out to him, Luke turned his head in that vicinity that she pointing at. The girls felt their belts ring, opening it and it was the professor telling them information that they were already seeing. Luke focused his vision on the demon on the surface it was a level seven. It had horns that where a fifteen feet long that were covered in fire, it was tall about forty stories covered in red scales and massive black claws. It was almost shaped like a dragon, but it had no wings.

"Alright I need you three to listen and listen good, you see that. It's a level seven demon, I have to kill it while you get people out of here."

"No, we have to help defeat that monster too." Blossom said as if she was in an action movie.

"No offense girls, but with your weapons you'll get killed. So don't argue with me and do as I say." His face was stoic is what the girls could tell from the fire showing off parts of noise and mouth. "Clamávero ad gladium mittit demon inferni." A double edged sword appeared with a red colored blade that had designs of orange blazing fire, the hand guard was made out of silver dragon talons a firm metal grip with a red gem stone at the end of hilt. "Blood blade of Hellscream." The name of his blade, that was three feet and ten inches of blade; it was a two handed hilt bit could be used for one.

The girls were on the ground, seeing big fat green ogres wearing brown loincloths, some held double headed axes the rest where clubs filled with spikes. They girls had their weapons ready but was worried that it wouldn't do any damage to the foul creatures. Buttercup spun her hammer in between her fingers, stopping in an instance with both her hands on the long handle both hands twelve inches apart from each other. It went over her head then slammed down on the ground causing a green energy wave that had the force of two cars slamming into you, once it hit you could see the dozen ogres fly back with blood spilling out of their bodies, Blossom saw what looked like to be a rift that swirled with dark colors. Buttercup just kept on swinging her giant hammer that not them back with crushed skulls into the dimension they came from. Bubbles flew up with Blossom fighting alongside her, the blue powder puff girl stunning them with bubble champagne that stung like acid against their skin. Blossom spun her yo-yo capturing five or six in a lasso, she began to swing around faster and faster her yo-yo loosened releasing them into the drift. She released her yo-yo again towards one that was taller but skinny, Blossom didn't expect to be pulled in towards the creature. It's arms wrapped around her tightly, squishing her making her yell out in pain; it made its horrible laugh saliva came out of its mouth.

She could see Lucifer in front of her and the ogre, he stuck out his hand.

"Let her go." He commanded the ogre and he just laughed, but he did as the contractor said. The ogre tossed Blossom into the side of a nearby car, she was on her hands and knees Blossom flipped her hair looking over to the two. The ogre rushed towards the contractor, but stopped in its place; splitting down the middle, Blossom saw the Hellscream blade by his side at the end of the blade, green blood dripped from the tip. Not a second later, Gabriel dropped in looking around seeing some muscled ogres and some fatties with muscles.

"I didn't know hell opened the dimension of the ogres." He looked at his friend, who had Hellscream pointing upwards towards a cloud of smoke, his head followed the blade. "That is not from the Ogre dimension is it?"

"No," he said flatly. "These girls need weapons real ones, the ones they have know are most likely going to kill them."

"I can do that, what about that thing?"

"I'll attack first, once you're done with the girls we double team it."

"That sounded wrong."

"Don't care. Do it Gabriel!" Luke ordered.

"Right."

Blossom got up seeing Lucifer speed up to the great beast, her ears were ringing. Snapping out of it when she saw Gabriel standing in front of her, she saw his lips move but couldn't hear what he was saying. He took her hand with the yo-yo in her palm placing both of his hands covering both her hands, he closed his eyes as did she. Her hand glowed pure white she felt her yo-yo disappear feeling two things in her hands, he removed his hands she looked towards them. Kamas the bottom of the handles features a polished spike to add to the unique double-bladed design, pure silver but was weightless in her palms. When she glanced back up Gabriel was gone and he was over to Bubble's who he did the same ritual with her bubble wand disappeared and the staff looked like her bubble wand but with a sharp enough blade at the end that is 5 inches. Buttercup got what she was carrying but had a sharp point on top, she spun it in her hand and brought it down on the ground making the ground shake and crumble beneath the ogres. They screamed falling through the giant gap in the earth's crust falling into a boiling point of magma, hearing their sickening screams.

Luke was tossed into a nearby building with the monster's paw, his lip busted open with a gash right above his right eye; blood dripped from his wounds being sent through a glass window of an office building. He picked up his sword he dropped to the ground, smoke came out of its nostrils; it leaned it's head back opening is powerful jaw seeing an light glow from its throat. He cursed under his breath, he got ready to run, he sprinted off across the office building when the scorching flame followed him; he was reaching the end of his rope. He crossed his arms over his face shattering the window as he free fell a couple of ferry before catching himself in mid air, he gripped the handle of his blade tightly soaring up cutting off one of the horns; shaking the ground as it landed. The creature screamed in pain and retaliated breathing fire again, Luke didn't move letting the flames engulf him.

The girls watched in horror, as Gabe just rolled his eyes and smirked saying to himself. "Show off." he crossed his arms watching the flames disappear, the girls were dumbstruck and shocked when the flames were being compressed in his hand; he closed his hand, his eyes closed.

"So much power." The girls said in perfect unison.

"Do it, Luke." Gabriel said under his breath, Luke's eyes opened looking slowly up with determination in his face, he through his hand forward and like a bullet doing 2,500 mph towards the beasts head; causing it to shoot through the eye. "I'd get behind something."

"Why, that hardly-" Buttercup was cut off by a giant bang chunks of the beast exploded in the blocks radius, blood covered everything, flooding the streets like water.

"Oh my god!" The girls screamed as they were standing calf deep in blood.

The professor and Ken watched from the sidelines there faces in complete awe. Luke looked down at Gabriel, and Gabriel shook his head; he touched the surface of the blood with his hands speaking an ancient language. The blood filled streets were gone, vanished from a white light.

"They are strong." The Professor said glaring up at the teenager in black and red eyes, then to the one in all white with yellow eyes. "Girls!" He called out, holding tranquilizers in his right hand running towards them. Gabriel heard an older gentlemen holding, sparkling green liquid in his hand, he turned to face his classmates then back to the man. Gabe knowing what those liquids wherefore, he lept up in the air and transported to a couple blocks away from the war zone.

"They must of heard us." The professor was disappointed, his hands on his hips.

"Didn't you ever think, that they don't want to be an experiment." Blossom said, getting a confused look from the men of science.

Luke teleported in a dark alleyway, holding his bicep that had a gash on it he could feel the warm ooze of blood leaking out the gash. He hissed and did a low growl in pain as his hand glowed red as he was cauterising his wound, he leaned his head back on the brick building that was possibly the back of a restaurant. He squinted his eyes as light appeared before him and it was Gabriel who teleported, raising an eyebrow in confusion on why the first contractor was on the ground.

"Why are you-?" Gabe was cut off by a hand raising.

"Don't ask, just get me out of here." he told his friend, the angel put Luke's arm over his shoulder helping him back to his feet, they walked a couple steps vanishing in the light that transported them somewhere else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabriel was in a warehouse, that was old and wreaked of sea water and mildew; he bent down drawing a spirits trap with many figures of lines on the floor. Gabe placed a chair in the circle, he placed out his hand speaking ancient angelic Latin words; the father appeared sitting on the chair with the dagger still within his chest cavity. With one quick fling of his arm the dagger popped out of his chest, Gabe stepped out of the circle waiting the spirit to awake. A groan escaped from the spirit, as it opened its eyes, he moved his head around noticing a dark room and a figure he recognized it to be the angel. He ran towards him but flung back into the chair that fell to the ground with a loud, _**thud! **_He stood back up waking up in front of him hitting the force field.

"What the hell is this?" The spirit demanded to know.

"What's your name?" Gabriel asked him.

"Like I tell a worthless angel!" he shouted at him, Gabriel reached his hand in the magic circle gripping his throat tightly.

"What is your name?"

"Takeru." the spirit said spitting in the angel's face, Gabriel let go of Takeru's throat to wipe the spit off his cheek.

"Why did you go after your own daughter?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Takeru grinned at the angel.

"You're not going to answer me?"

"No, and you can't make me kid."

"Hmm," Gabriel shook his head, biting his lip "maybe not to me." he looked back over to the spirit.

Takeru felt a sharp pain enter his back, he yelled out in pain looking down seeing a steel blade that belonged to a katana. He turned his head seeing red eyes and wicked grin showing sharp fangs.

"But you are going answer to me." The demon Lucifer telling the evil spirit, he yanked the katana out from the ghost's back. Takeru fell to the floor seeing black blood spill from his wound onto the floor.

"Damn you." he said quietly, cursing the demon under a low voice. Takeru felt a strong grip on his hair pulling him up to his feet, he felt a strong rush of air as he flew back to the chair that was on the ground. Luke picked up the chair, spinning it making Takeru face him.

"Now, you're going to tell me or you'll feel all the pain of dying just like if you were human again and I promise you it will be very slow and painful wishing upon a quick death." Luke looked him in the eyes, Takeru looked away but his chin was grabbed making him face the demon again. He felt fear well up inside him. "But if you tell me, I'll make it quick and painless and you'll go back straight down to hell."

"I'm not telling you anything!" Takeru spat venom at Luke's face, Luke rubbed the back of his head sighing.

"Huh, okay guess you choose the hard way." Luke gripped the sword in his hand pressing the point of the blade at the abdomen and slowly drive it in twisting it, Takeru groaned in pain spitting of the black ooze of blood.

At the lab the girls sat on the couch regaining their strength from the fight feeling drained of power for some strange reason, the Professor and his son Ken were running some test on them wondering why they so drained. Ken was examining the new weapons looking at the molecular structure, but it seemed to be the same as their regular weapons but he noticed something slightly different. Professor Utonium was looking through a scoop seeing the blood of one of the girls, he hummed as he worked seeing no change whatsoever. He closed his eyes rubbing his chin, trying to think.

"Uhh, what's taking them so long?" Momoko yawned her head hanging from the couch.

"Jeez, impatient much." Kaoru said annoyed of Momoko's complaining.

"Don't say that to your leader Kaoru." Momoko said "Also don't act like you're not impatient either, you keep on tapping your foot and your fingers."

"First, no one recognizes you as our leader. Second I know I am but i'm not complaining every single two seconds!" Kaoru got in her face.

"Stop!" Miyako stood from her seat. "Stop fighting both of you there's no point in it, were just a little agitated and tired today. They'll be done any minute so we just have to be patient a little more." Momoko and Kaoru looked towards each other calming down, until they heard the electric door slide open. They jetted up from their seats facing the two scientist who kind of looked clueless.

"Well?"

"Did you two find something or what?"

"Surprising their drained of energy but still have energy to be nutty." Ken said quietly to Peach.

"What did you say you little twerp." Kaoru said hotly rolling up her sleeve, Ken jumped back hugging Peach.

"Nothing, nothing!" He said erratically in fear.

"Now, now calm down." Professor said. "Your blood work is normal."

"Seriously." Kaoru said.

"Yes, but Ken did find something."

"What was it?" Miyako questioned.

"Well, it was the weapons that drained you. It sucked up your white light energies to transform them and giving them a powerful attack." Ken explained.

"So that's why we were so drain of power, but how come Gabriel wasn't drained he was the one who changed our weapons?" asked Momoko.

"We don't know much of those two, so we don't know why." the Professor said. "If we could studied those two, maybe we could get more insight."

Hours went by, Luke stood there next to a bloodied, bruised, and tattered Takeru who was missing four fingers two from each hand, one of his ears, and his left eye scooped from his skull. Luke grinned at Takeru, Gabriel closed his eyes remembering all the screaming.

"I'm impressed, you lasted this long. But I have a feeling you're done, so tell me why go after your own daughter?" Takeru still didn't answer, Luke exhaled. "Do you want me to gouge out your other eye, or do you want to tell me?"

"I made a deal with the devil," he panted having trouble talking "if I killed my daughter, I would come back to the living."

"Really… Hmm, did the devil propose it to you or did propose it to him?"

"I proposed it." Luke straightened up turning his back to him, walking out of the circle. "Wait, I told you."

"Yeah, you did and you are a despicable father. I'm going to leave you here slowly bleeding out, you don't deserve to die so quick." he turned back to face Takeru. "But I will leave you with a gift." he opened his palm seeing a red, black, purple mixed light; it floated over to the spirit implanting itself in his shoulder. Takeru screamed out in agony feeling burning, sharp, stabbing sensation throat his body feeling it intensify each second.

"Come on man, we got school tomorrow." Luke lifted into the air as Gabriel followed him.

"Was it a good idea to leave him there? What if somebody comes and finds him?"

"Don't worry about it, the virus only last for 8 hours but to him it will feel like a 12 whole years of agony; he'll die and go back to hell."

"Okay, I guess that makes it better." Gabriel sounded unsure.


End file.
